Light Story 3
by jennyVDL93
Summary: THREESHOT. Easy to read. No complicated stuff.  Enjoy it like an ice cream...  -Mysterious HIHS code..
1. Chapter 1

Light Story 3 : HIHS Code!

-JennyVDL-

It has been a year since Zero Requiem, the world back to normal with status 'peace'. Peace? It also contain 'no war'! It sounds resentful for someone which is light 'addicted' to war. Yup! Cornelia getting crazy with this 'peace'. One day, after a meeting, Cornelia went back to her office and laid down her body in her seat.

"BASTAARRDD! I'M BORING!" 'BRAAAKK!' She punch her desk. No, broke it.

'Shhrugg' her office automatic-door suddenly oppened. Schneizel now stared before her, looking at the crushed desk. (Of course with his beloved Kanon Maldini behind him. ;p)

"Aah! Brother," she said. She stared his brother back.

"It sounds furious," he commented.

"Yes! I'm getting mad! Why don't you push Nunnally to invade any area? I want to fight! I need fights!"

"Ridicolous" His eyebrow narrowed.

"But you can influence her! How about your lovely-angel-jerking face?" sound persistent.

"I refuse." He sounds calm.

Cornelia glared at him. She's mad.

"Your death-glare is useless to me, dear. World wanted peace, me too. So don't beg for any wars. At least, not from me."

She glared at him without blinking. She's COMPLETELY mad.

"If you boring, you can increase your fighting excercises with Guilford, Cornelia-sama," Kanon suprisingly advised. Cornelia turned her glare to her brother's right-hand man. She thought about it a while.

"Yes, you're right." He stop glaring him and throw her sight to his brother.

"So, why did you here? Mocking me?"

"Yes. Your proposal in that meeting completely annoying. You talked about war and war."

"I've told you that I REALLY WANT TO FEEL IT AGAIN!" she screamed.

Quiet . . . .

"Then, I come to offer you something." He smirked.

"What?"

"An exhausting battle"

"Describe" She smirked happily.

"It is a game actually, a game that can make you feel you are burned. In the main battle you may bleed a little, because it's your first time, and it feels really painful. After that painful, you'll kicked to heaven."

"WHAATT? I'm not that easy to dead!"

"You may not, sister. But you'll end up surrender yourself, a whole."

"WHAATT? I WON'T!"

"Really? I'm not sure, but, okay, then do you dare to try it?" he smirked again.

"Definitely YES" She look exciting. 'Just a little bled right? No problem.' she murmured in her mind.

Schneizel turned back to the automatic door, followed by Kanon. Then he said,

"Okay, I'll wait you in my office tonight, at ten. Ah! Don't bring any weapon! They won't used! Also, command Guilford to raise 'HIHS code'."

Kanon suddenly stop following his majesty. He startled. Cornelia can saw Kanon's back shivered. "Sc-Schneizel?"

"What, Kanon?" Schneizel paused a little.

"H-HIHS code?" Cornelia could hear that trembling voice.

"Yes, sounds like you want it too?" Schneizel continue to walk.

"N-No, you're highness." They continue walking and got out from Cornelia's office. The door automatically shutted.

Cornelia began to scared. 'What kind of game you offered to me, brother?'

-JennyVDL-

Do you want to know what kind of game is it? Do you want to know what is 'HIHS code'?

Wait...

For...

Next...

Chapter !

Ah, English isn't my mother-language, so I don't have any other idea for 'code'. HIHS 'code' here have a similiar mean with red 'code' which means danger, pardon me if I make a such a stupid mistake which bother you from reading. Gomenasaaii..!

Ah! I hope you won't just read it, LET'S MAKE MORE CODE GEASS STORIES! Defeat Narutoo! Make Code Geass in first position!

**Note : I have translated them in Indonesian and also have other light stories in my page! Just check them out and happy reading! Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in senteces and tenses, pardon me! I'm just a beginner! Last thing, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light Story 3 : HIHS Code_Part2

-JennyVDL-

Cornelia went to the palace garden. Guilford had been waiting for their sword exercise.

"Good morning, Highness. Have you prepaid your sword?" Cornelia nodded.

Then they step to their battle position and pulled out their swords.

'Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng!'

Their swords tangled each other. Cornelia intend to defeat Guilford. In other hand, Guilford concentration devided for his (beloved) princess safety.

'Dzzinng! Tang! Shyuuu! Jlebb!' Guilford swayed his sword, and Cornelia's lost from her grip, itflew and stabbed the ground.

They were panted. 'LOST? AGAIN?" she thought. But, she still felt pleasant.

"Hah-hah- you're still the best, Guilford!"she commented.

"My honor, Highness." Guilford take her sword and gave it back with a bow.

"Thank you, Guilford."

"Ah-!" She remembered Schneizel's plan.

"Tonight I have a bussiness with Schneizel. Schneizel told you to raise HIHS Code."

One . . . .

Two . . . .

Three . . . .

F-

"WHAATT?" he screamed. Cornelia cupped her ears.

"Guilford Why did you sc-, GUILFORD!" Guilford leaned on her chest, fainted.

Cornelia blushed. She looked left and right. She hug him with one of her arm, with the other one caressing his cheek. She starred her beloved knight and kissed him, before...

"IS THERE ANYONE THERE? HELLPP ME! GUILFORD IS FAINTED!"

-JennyVDL-

Owwwww,... I love these! I like her, especially when she's blushing or do anything besides fighting. Even when she's fighting, she is awesome! I love Guilford too, he really care his princess!

They are loveable!

Hohohoho... Guess what is HHIS code!

Wait

Until

Third

Chapter!

Bye! (^ ^)/

Ah! I hope you won't just read it, LET'S MAKE MORE CODE GEASS STORIES! Defeat Narutoo! Make Code Geass in first position!

**Note : I have translated them in Indonesian and also have other light stories in my page! Just check them out and happy reading! Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in senteces and tenses, pardon me! I'm just a beginner! Last thing, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
